Merry Christmas, Small Lady
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Small Lady's first Christmas is hampered by the absence of her father. While Neo-Queen Serenity suffers in silence, Mars- Crystal Tokyo's favorite "Scrooge"- tries to devise a Christmas miracle. Can she reunite the royal family for the holidays? UM.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon slipped from my fingers a long time ago. So long ago, I can't remember it.

Note: This is NOT Usagi/Rei slash. It is a UM fic.

**Merry Christmas, Small Lady  
**A short story for the holidays, by AngelMoon Girl.  
(Yes, it's a day late... sue me ^^)

PART 1

_"Rushing through the snow,_

_On a one-man open show,_

_O'er the fields we go,_

_Blushing all the way, la la la!"_

Sailor Mercury glanced around the bright room, chuckling to see that she was not the only one cringing as Sailor Venus delved into the chorus. It was with great restraint that she turned back to the twenty-foot Christmas tree, tinsel in hand and lips pursed.

_"Ohhh, jingle bells,_

_Jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun, it is to hide, in one man's open sleeeeighhh!"_

A loud snapping noise reverberated around the ballroom (Mercury reckoned it was one of Mars' veins... or maybe it was the ornament shattered in her fist... who knows). Mars whirled on the woman currently singing beside her. "_How_ is it, Venus, that you have the ability to make _everything_- even a traditional holiday tune- sound dirty?"

The blonde clad in vibrant orange pouted. "Mars, don't be mean. It's Christmas Eve! And you know I have a terrible memory."

"Clearly," the fire priestess drawled, sarcasm lacing her tone as she gestured to the garland drooped over their heads. "Now come help me fix this; Jupiter hung it crooked. And _no_ more singing."

"Finicky, much, Mars?" a brawny warrior dressed in festive green teased, waltzing into the room with a platter of cookies through the looming double doors adorned in holly.

"Oh my gosh, that smells divine!" Venus crooned, sauntering up to Sailor Jupiter. "May I have just one, pretty, pretty please?"

"One," Jupiter chuckled. "Each. Then the rest need to be stored away for tonight's party."

"I love you!" the Senshi of Beauty proclaimed at this, snatching up a piece of heaven incarnate. "Remind me to buy you an awesome Christmas present later."

"You haven't gotten your gifts yet!?" Mercury fairly shouted, eyes bulging as she ceased nibbling on her cookie in surprise.

"Not everyone shops two months early, Mercury," Mars said sagely, and Mercury gave her friend the beady eye.

"You're not done yet either, I take it?"

"Almost. I'm... I'm a little stuck on what to get for Serenity and Small Lady."

"Stuck? Mars, what could be easier? Small Lady's a baby, she could care less; Serenity adores anything that induces cavities! Gosh, Mercury's present is harder than _that_," Jupiter intoned, ignoring the glare her blue-haired comrade bestowed on her.

"You're right, of course, but... I don't want to go the materialistic route _again _this year. No, tomorrow... tomorrow's gift should be... meaningful. Special. For... for important people," the raven head murmured, flushing pink by the end. She had never been one to share her emotions publicly. The blush only grew as the topic of their conversation floated into the room, chirping baby Princess of five months on hip. Luna was trailing almost protectively behind Her Majesty, watching the pair with avid intensity. Ever since Small Lady's birth- which had been a harrowing experience for both mother and child, to the point where Neo-Queen Serenity couldn't leave her bed for two months straight- the feline advisor had taken it upon herself to guard the royal's every move. The intention was noble, at heart, though Serenity swore in privacy to her Senshi that if Luna didn't stop soon, the cat might end up strung by her claws on the Christmas tree.

"Oh my word, this is magnificent!" Serenity beamed, cerulean eyes sweeping the ballroom as she appreciated the holiday decor. "The guests are going to be _floored_! ...Um, who hung all this mistletoe?" The odangoed blonde swapped at a particularly annoying clump tickling the top of her crown, scowling.

"Three guesses who," Mars mumbled, rolling her eyes at Venus' proud display of "Ooh, me! Me! Me! D'ya like it?" It was a wonder she had matured at all these past hundred years. Serenity giggled, walking over to their throng and plucking up a cookie from Jupiter's tray.

"Mm, chocolate chip! My favorite."

"Chocha!" Small Lady gurgled, reaching for the sweet with a maternally-inherited gleam in her red orbs. Serenity laughed and allowed the girl to gum an end. Mars watched them interact with equal appraisal and fascination.

"Serenity..."

"Yes?" the Queen answered, without looking up from her daughter's chewing endeavors.

"How... how are you?"

This time, Serenity did glance up, and not without a funny expression of puzzlement on her face. "Erm... better than I was last Christmas, I guess. Still sore, but I manage to walk to the bathroom perfectly fine on my own, thanks." The last comment earned a glare from Luna.

"I agree. This year we aren't lugging you to the toilet every five minutes with morning sickness," Venus reminisced, laughing quietly.

Mars shook her head. "That's not what I meant. How are you... taking the separation? It must be difficult, to have the prospect of Small Lady celebrating her first Christmas without a father's presence."

For the first time since her arrival, Serenity's mask fell, and the facade of happiness dissolved. Instead, a morose frown tugged at her lips, and the sparkle was suddenly absent from the benign woman's blue eyes. She pulled Small Lady closer and sighed. "You know me too well, Mars."

"You always were an open book, Serenity," Mars grinned affectionately. "A hundred years in your company has only increased my psychic awareness for your emotional spikes."

Serenity returned the wan smile. "I miss Endymion, yes, but... I also know that my duty is to be here, caring for Small Lady. It's just so unfair that kingdom business had to call him away _now_, when the holidays are right around the corner. I wish I could join him. Even seeing him for a few minutes would make my day!"

Mars nodded, but no words of reply were needed. She could tell, just from the general lack of cheer in Serenity's demeanor, that her best friend was taking Endymion's absence hard. The priestess could almost read the Queen's mind- Serenity's feeling of uselessness at being forced to play consort until her body fully healed from Lady's delivery; her need to talk to the husband who had already been away for a week now... to embrace and to kiss him during this season dedicated to familial love...

For a long moment, silence reigned over the group of old comrades. Then, Small Lady started fussing, body wriggling in an attempt to free herself. Serenity set the infant on the polished marble and watched as she scooted over on all fours to the tree, drawn to the colorful lights. Luna trotted over to babysit, allowing Serenity time to enjoy the Sailors' company. They chatted for a good fifteen minutes about trivial party details; which band should entertain first and how many courses should be served seemed to be the most debated topics of choice. The playful argument about who would get the most suitors desiring a dance was cut short by Luna's yowl.

"Y-Your Majesty!" Luna breathed, trying to untangle her tail from the baby's pudgy but strong grip. Another hand reached out and began yanking on Luna's fur. Small Lady giggled as the black cat mewed anxiously.

"Oh my g- Small Lady! No no!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed, returning from shock at seeing her daughter manhandle the feline. She and Mars rushed over to diffuse the situation, Mars gathering up Lady and Serenity tending to her guardian.

"Luna, are you hurt?"

"Small Lady, Luna is a kitty. She's an animal and we don't hurt animals," Mars explained gently to her pink-haired goddaughter. The little girl started sniffing at having been reprimanded.

"Luna?" Serenity prompted, examining the cat's ruffled tail.

"Only my dignity is injured, Your Majesty," Luna responded, throwing Mars an icy look. "And I happen to be far more than your average domestic pet!"

Mars rolled her eyes. "Try telling that to the baby. I'm sure you'll get real far."

"Luna, you're bleeding!"

"I said I was fine, Serenity."

"Oh no, you don't!" Serenity countered stubbornly. "I had to suffer your 'tender mercies' these past few months... now it's your turn! C'mere, sweetie." She gently eased Luna into her arms and stood. "Mars, can you take care of Small Lady? I'm going to go get some bandages."

"I don't need-!"

"Hush, you. And that's a Queen's order."

Luna grumpily snapped her mouth shut, but snuggled into her charge's grip as the Neo-Queen wandered off to the Medical Wing.

* * *

A/N: This story will only be a couple chapters long, but I encourage all to review! It means so much to an author like me to hear both praise and criticism. Or, you could just think of it as a belated Christmas gift...? LOL.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon slipped from my fingers a long time ago. So long ago, I can't remember it.

Note: This is NOT Usagi/Rei slash. It is a UM fic.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: **sakanascales876, Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell, Serandi82, CharmedSerenity3, GabbyCullen36,** and **Ashgeliton.**

**Merry Christmas, Small Lady  
**A short story for the holidays, by AngelMoon Girl.

PART 2

Mars rocked the dozing infant in her arms, humming soothingly as she traversed the complicated series of Palace hallways to Serenity's chambers. A tiny crease marred her forehead as the priestess reached her King and Queen's door, only to find it cracked and the sound of sobbing issuing from within. She eased it fully open with her elbow and greeted timidly,

"Serenity?"

Aforementioned blonde started violently on the bed, twisting to see who was framed under her doorway. Serenity gave a great sniffle and dabbed at her watery eyes with a worn handkerchief. "O-oh, it's you, Mars. I- I'm sorry; forgot the time... I... I must look a mess..." She went back to mopping her face.

"Where's Luna?"

"With Artemis, I suppose, healing up... she seemed pretty happy to be rid of my meddling... gotta say, the feeling's mutual," Serenity half-giggled, half-choked through a fresh onslaught of sobs. "Oh my, I'm sorry, these tears are unfounded-"

"Don't say that," Mars admonished sharply, coming into the room with Small Lady still nestled against her. She passed off the child to her mother and sat next to the trembling Queen. Serenity pulled Lady in close, kissing the girl's pink tresses desperately. Mars wrapped an arm around her shaking friend. "You of all people have a right to cry. I couldn't even _imagine _being apart from someone I loved for so long. Three weeks is quite a time to wait, especially when they include the holidays."

"I know," Serenity sniffed, lovingly petting down her daughter's hair. "I know."

She stood up and ambled over to Small Lady's decadent crib, placing the baby inside. After a few moments of silence that included Serenity tucking Lady in whilst murmuring a lullaby, the Queen returned to the bed. She sighed. "That doesn't make the separation hurt any less, though."

"I wish there was something I could do for you," Mars told her companion earnestly. Serenity smiled, patting the raven-headed woman's hand fondly.

"Only a Christmas miracle would be able to help me now. But it's okay; we'll manage. One week down, two to go, right? Anyways, I think I need some fresh air; clear my head," the blonde said, retrieving a portable baby monitor to take on her excursion. "Would you tell Luna, if you happen to see her, that Small Lady should nap for about two hours? After that, it's her afternoon feeding."

"Sure," Mars answered distractedly, eyes lost in space. She remained sitting on the Royals' bed for a long time after Serenity left, thinking.

_A Christmas miracle..._

oOo

Neo-Queen Serenity yawned, stretching under the dim rays of early morning. She performed her usual groping for the warmth left by Endymion's imprint, only to realize halfway through that he hadn't slept beside her last night. Nor the last. Or the one before that. Or-

_Stop it_, Serenity chided herself sternly. _It's Christmas! No need to be depressed. This is Small Lady's day._

Speaking of the tiny Princess, a whiny mewling started up from the depths of Her Majesty's crib. Serenity chuckled, thinking, _Right on time. Girl never misses a beat when it comes to food, does she? _The Queen extracted herself from the warm covers, peeking out the picture window and grinning. Crystal Tokyo was shrouded in a fresh layer of snow for Christmas, the transparent towers glittering under gentle sunlight. _So beautiful... oh, Endymion, I wish you could see this... Charleportia Province must be so_ dreary _this time of year..._

Small Lady gave a particularly vicious inflection to her fussing that jumped a few decibels with one bound. Serenity smiled down at her daughter, bending to pick up and soothe her child.

"Merry Christmas, my Small Lady." She wondered where the time had gone; just yesterday, it seemed Lady was a precocious eleven-year-old, independent to her very core as she fought off youma and boys alike. Serenity chuckled, shaking her head as she rocked the howling infant. _What a strange life I have led, to know my daughter before her birth; to love her and lose her and love her over again... It is a never-ending cycle, isn't it?_

"Shh, shh," Serenity crooned, rubbing Small Lady's pink sprigs down. "I can see you have inherited my impatience, *along* with strong lungs and an insatiable desire for food!"

Small Lady concurred with a second bout of screaming.

oOo

"Merry Christmas!" Sailor Mercury imparted on the two royals when, an hour later, they entered the Dining Hall.

"Good morning, and Merry Christmas to you too!" Serenity nodded, placing Small Lady into her throne, the Royal Highchair. "Round two with soft food?"

Mercury shrugged, smirking. "If you wish to spend Christmas dripping in baby mush, be my guest."

Serenity returned the humor, "I'll take my chances."

Sailors Venus and Jupiter entered the Hall together, the latter with a platter of cinnamon buns as her blonde comrade drooled in the steam's wake. The brawny brunette sighed. "Serenity, Mercury, you may want to get over here before Venus attacks. They're homemade."

"What isn't, with you?" Serenity giggled, floating over to steal three. "Besides, I wouldn't trust store bought delicacies if you didn't make them, Jupiter."

"Hey, Mars isn't here?" Venus spoke up through a mouthful of sticky goodness. "Weird, she wasn't in her quarters."

"Oh, you know Mars- the girl's still a Shinto at heart. Not really one for Christmas, is she?" Serenity commented, waving an airy hand. "Our favorite Scrooge!"

"She's no doubt in her Shrine, fire reading," Mercury added. The blue-haired warrior turned to Small Lady, tickling the baby under her chin. "Hey Small Lady, I saw a couple pretty presents under the Christmas tree for you, from Santa!"

The little girl's eyes lit up as she slapped playfully at the pedantic's fingers, shrieking, "Snanna!"

* * *

A/N: Part 3 to come shortly. Please review, and Happy Holidays! Hope everyone had a good 2009 as we approach the new year.

**AngelMoon Girl**


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon slipped from my fingers a long time ago. So long ago, I can't remember it.

Note: This is NOT Usagi/Rei slash. It is a UM fic.

Thank you to last chapter's reviewers: **sakanascales876, Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell, CharmedSerenity3, Ashgeliton, PriestessHelene, snoopykid, artstarcarolaina,** and **mae-E.**

**Merry Christmas, Small Lady  
**A short story for the holidays, by AngelMoon Girl.

PART 3

"Dear me, this has been quite a flop," Jupiter sighed, watching as Small Lady ignored her third present in favor of the colorful paper it had been wrapped in. She was giggling while waving said paper, intrigued by the sparkles created when sunlight hit the sheet.

"We would have saved _so_ much money by simply supplying Small Lady with a litre of wrapping paper," Venus added sagely, only to be corrected by exasperated Mercury,

"Litres are usually used to measure liquid. I think the appropriate term here would be 'ream', Venus."

"So says the girl who gave Small Lady an abacus," Venus proclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, do you think a _baby_ is going to find an _abacus_ to be a helpful tool?"

"Why yes, I do," Mercury answered rather snootily, but there was a playful smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "For now, Small Lady does not need the abacus to be a calculating instrument- merely a toy that will, eventually, teach her to count and recognize colors."

Venus coughed something that sounded an awful lot like "_Dull_!" before turning to Serenity. "Well, it looks like Mars is playing Scrooge again this year... that, or she forgot to buy presents-"

"Maybe she's doing her shopping at the last minute?" Mercury cut in, trying to assuage their ill-founded fears and maintain a positive reputation for the priestess. "The, er, _very _last minute?" It wasn't as though the Fire Senshi neglected _every_ Christmas... well, not for a few years, at least... And it only happened once! Well, and then there was that time back in 2054-

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" exclaimed the panting Sailor Mars as she burst through the double doors, practically falling into the ballroom. Neo-Queen Serenity giggled from her perch beside the large Christmas tree.

"Typical entrance," the blonde intoned. "An attempt to be fashionable, failed."

"I wouldn't talk, Your Majesty," the raven-haired warrior sniffed, still lingering near the doorway with a hand touching the handle. "I can't tell you the countless meetings I've attended where you've stumbled across the threshold halfway through, claiming a faulty alarm. But that's not the point." Here, Mars beamed. "My present took a little while to work out, but Serenity... Small Lady... here you are. A Christmas miracle!"

She flung open the double doors, and every Inner gasped. Serenity simply stared, transfixed.

"Papa!" Small Lady screeched, dropping her shiny paper to scamper on all fours over to the man framed in the entrance. Mars smiled at the vision of Serenity, flabbergasted on the floor. Her throat tightened up at the sight of the Queen blinking back tears.

"What... how...?"

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me the whole day, or am I going to get a kiss from my wife?" King Endymion laughed jovially, Small Lady chattering away excitedly on his hip. Serenity choked what may have been a response, although it came out sounding more like a sob. She staggered up, closing the distance between them to land- no, crumble- into Endymion's arms.

"I've missed you so much," the Neo-Queen whimpered into her husband's chest, hardly daring to believe his presence. "Are you real?"

"Thanks to Mars," the King chuckled, winking at the aforementioned priestess, who was futilely stifling tears. "This was all her idea. I'm not sure how she convinced the Charleportian Assembly, but our meetings have been delayed until the twenty-seventh. We have two whole days to celebrate the holidays as a family, love."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" Serenity sobbed, pulling free of Endymion to capture Mars in an embrace. "Mars, oh Mars... thank you! Thank you for bringing my husband home! I couldn't have wished for a better gift for Small Lady and I."

"It was the least I could do," the girl replied softly, nuzzling Her Majesty's forehead with her own and thinking back on the umpteen hours of phone calls, bartering, and political persuasion that occurred well into the night. Her own fatigue seemed risible when eclipsed by the overwhelming joy emanating like waves off her best friend. "Merry Christmas, Serenity."

Small Lady shrieked, clapping her chubby hands together loudly as if reminding them all that she didn't like being ignored. Mars laughed, swiping at her eyes and reaching for her goddaughter. Small Lady responded efficaciously, leaning forward so the Fire Senshi could tug her from Endymion for a hug. "And a very Merry Christmas to you too, Small Lady! You enjoy your Papa today, okay?"

"Papa," the young Princess chirped, gracing the woman with an adorable grin that showcased two burgeoning teeth. "Maws Papa." And the baby laid her pink head on Mars' shoulder, as if thanking the soldier for this Christmas miracle.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I eagerly await all your lovely reviews!

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
